Honi a holdon
by Nagy Zsuzsi
Summary: Honit elviszik a holdra, de véletlenül ott marad. Kiderül, hogy nincs egyedül.


Egy teve, akit a holdon felejtettek - Bárcsak elmehetnék a holdra! - mondta egy napnak a végén Honi. - Talán majd egyszer valóra válik az álmom! - folytatta, miután egy nagyot ásított - de most inkább alszom! - mormolta halkan, és elaludt. Másnap furcsa zajra lett figyelmes, mintha csöngettek volna az ajtaján. Gyorsan kiugrott az ágyból, és eszeveszetten rohant az ajtajához. Mikor kinyitotta, borítékot talált a láb- azaz a patatörlőjén. - Vajon mit ír benne? - kérdezte saját magától. Honi nem volt egy türelmes teve, nem várta meg, hogy feleljen neki önmaga, ezért szétkapta a borítékot, és ezt az írást találta benne: "Kedves Honi! Tudom, te már régóta el szeretnél menni a holdra. Ezért meghívlak egy kis holdsétálásra. A nagy űrhajó téren találkozunk. Szeretettel Nóra!" Ezekre a szavakra nagyom megörült, annyira, hogy azt sem tudta, mit csináljon örömében. Hiszen már régóta vágyik arra az űrhajózásra, meg holdsétálásra. - Összepakolok és indulok a nagy űrhajó térre! - jelentette ki, és rohant össze- pakolni. Annyira sietett, hogy még reggelizni sem volt ideje. Rohant eszeveszetten a kocsijába, és már indult is. Mikor megérkezett, megkérdezte az unokatestvérét, Nórát: - Mikor megyünk? - kérdezte türelmetlenül. - Nemsokára! - monta elmosolyodva Nóra. Honit, amikor ránézett a rakétára, kis félelem, honvágy fogta el. Vajon miért félt ennyire? Tán túl nagy volt? Vagy nem bízott benne? Akármi is volt az, akkor is el akart menni a holdra. - Tessék! - mondta Nóra, és a patájába nyomott egy űrhajóssisakot. Beszálltak az űrhajóba, és szó nélkül elindultak. Olyan csodálatosan érezte magát az űrben, hogy egyből azt kérte, szálljanak le. Amikor leszálltak, Honi egyből kiugrott. Sétált egy kicsit a holdon vidáman, és kiszúrta a tevezászlót. - Gyere Honi! - Hívogatta Nóra - gyere, menjünk haza! De Honi se nem hallott, se nem látott a boldogságtól. Nóra bement az űrhajóba és bekapcsolta a biztonsági övet, és várt, várt, mígnem elaludt. Az űrhajóvezető azt hitte, hogy már mehetnek, mert csendben volt Nóra. - Indulhatunk? - kérdezte, hogy biztosan mehetnek-e már. De nem válaszolt senki, ezért elindultak vissza a Földre, Teveországba. Szegény Honit otthagyták, így hogy fog haza- menni? Nem tudott visszamenni ezért szomorúan leült a földre azaz holdra. - Most mit csináljak? - nyögte, és hangja sírósra változott. Azonban nem volt egyedül. Mert volt egy másik ott hagyott teve is, akit úgy hívtak, Hanyag. - Szia, engem Hanyagnak hívnak! - köszönt neki, de látta, hogy nincs valami jó hangulata. - Szólj már valamit! - könyörögte Hanyag térden álva. Honi fölnézett, és azt mondta: - Téged is itt felejtettek? - Igen, már egy éve! Vagy két éve? Itt nem lehet számolni a napokat, mert itt nincsenek nappalok és éjszakák, nem úgy, mint a földön. Amúgy megmondanád, hányadika van? - 2006.04.23 - mondta Honi. - Hogy repül az idő! Tudod mit? Gyere velem! Befejezte a beszélgetést. Mikor megérkeztek Púposvárosba, Honi csak ámult bámult, hogy a holdon is vannak városok. - Sziasztok! - köszönt nekik egy nagypúpos ürlény. Tovább mentek. Mikor elmentek, éppen az ebédlő előtt mentek el, finom illatok csapták meg Honi orrát. - Olyan éhes vagyok! Menjünk be enni! - kérte meg Hanyagot. - Jó, bemegyünk! Úgyis olyan éhes vagyok. - mondta, és besétáltak az ebédlő ajtaján. Mikor már bementek, beszélgetni kezdtek. - Hogyan mehetnék haza? - kérdezte meg Honi. - Nem tudom. Már én is régóta töröm a fejem ezen! - Talán építhetnénk egy nagy rakétát! - Építeni nem tudunk. De venni igen! - Akkor vegyünk! - Sajnos nem tudunk, mert nincs 20 datink.Amúgy nekem 10 van. - Nekem 9 van! Meg egy fél. - Talán odaadják 19 és fél datiért. Gyorsan menjünk el oda! Mikor a mondatot befejezte, hórukk, gyorsan, eszeveszetten, rohantak. Annyira rohantak, hogy még a datolyákat is ottfelejtették. - Végre megérkeztünk. - mondta lihegve Honi. - Megvehetjük a rakétát? - kérdezte az űrlénytől Hanyag. - Igen! De adjatok 20 datit! - A fenébe, otthagytam a datikat az ebédlőben! - csapott rá a homlokára Hanyag. Hiszen Hanyagra nem lehet semmit sem rábízni, mert akkor hanyagul otthagyja. Ezért is hívják hanyagnak. - Most mihez kezdjek? - töprengett magában. Miközben töprengett, az űrlény megszólalt: - Ja, most el kell mennem! Addig vigyázzatok a rakétára! Több se kellett Hanyagnak, ahogy hátat fordított, gyorsan besurrant a rakétába maga után húzva Honit. Mire az űrlény visszatért, már nyoma sem volt a rakétának. Hogy miért? Azért mert Hanyag és Honi elrepültek vele vissza Teveországba. Otthon nagy volt az öröm! Már mind a kettőjüket várták haza. Először nagyon csodálkozott Nóra, mikor meglátta Honit, de utánna tudta meg, hogy Hanyag segítségével jutott haza. A két teve hazatérését örömmel ünnepelték meg. Főleg Honiét, mert nem olyan türelmetlen, mint azelőtt.

Vége


End file.
